Par un clair matin de septembre
by Bubble Stark
Summary: L'incroyable histoire d'une jeune fille un peu particulière venant de déménager dans une ville un peu particulière... Et sa rencontre avec la meute de Scott, sans oublier des révélations sur son passé enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même. Ella nous emmène au coeur de sa vie compliquée de jeune adolescente au handicap assez spécial...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi ! Bienvenue sur ma fiction, Un Clair matin de septembre !  
**

Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais faire une fiction sur Teen Wolf, étant donné que j'avais dévoré toutes les saisons en quinze jours (ne me dites pas que je suis la seule je vous crois pas !^^). C'est ma première fiction (alors ne soyez pas trop durs s'il vous plaît !) et j'aurais bien besoin de quelques commentaires histoire de savoir si ce que j'écris vous plaît, et éventuellement quelques conseils (ce serait pas de refus !) n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses.

sur ce je vous laisse avec le prologue, qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite...

J'attends vos précieux reviews, bonne lecture petite bulle de savon !

Signé Bubble Stark XXX

* * *

Prologue :

La forêt sombre l'empêchait de voir distinctement ce qui l'entourait mais la faible lumière émanant du ciel traversait les feuilles des arbres et semblaient miroiter sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Il faisait nuit, mais on était la pleine lune, donc elle parvenait a voir quand même.

Elle ne cessait de courir à tâtons dans les bois pour tenter d'échapper à ce qui la poursuivait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, car ça avait la forme d'un loup, ou alors d'un chien mais elle n'en était pas sure...non, ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était ses yeux brillants couleur sang qui s'illuminaient quand la chose la regardait.

Se retournant une dernière fois pour voir ou la créature était, elle ne fit pas attention où elle marchait et ne voyant rien à cause des feuilles qui recouvraient le sol elle se prit les pieds dans une racine d'un grand arbre qui dépassait du sol. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut les crocs acérés de la bête qui se jetait sur elle.

CHAPITRE I:

On était à l'automne, quand les feuilles prennent une belle teinte orangée, avant de tomber sur le sol et former un tapis resplendissant de couleurs. Le déménagement s'était fait en hâte, environ une semaine après que papa avait appris qu'il avait un nouveau poste qui lui permettait une fonction plus importante dans la société où il travaille. Mon père était un scientifique qui observait les étoiles. Il avait gagné de nombreux prix et énormément travaillé pour les avoir. Il avait gâché 10 ans de sa vie pour avoir la « chance » d'observer Mars de plus près quand j'étais petite. Du coup il était rarement à la maison. Mais maintenant maman et moi on s'y était faite. C'était triste à dire mais oui. J'avais beaucoup déménagé alors ça ne m'avait pas surprise quand on m'avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Cependant déménager ça voulait dire changer de vie, de lycée, d'amis… et de médecin. J'avais des troubles de la mémoire depuis toujours, maman disait naïvement que ça allait passer, mais je ne la croyait pas. Pourquoi ça changerait ? Alors puisque je me souviendrai sans doute de rien aujourd'hui encore, je préfèrais ouvrir grand les yeux et regarder autour de moi la ville inconnue qui ferait bientôt partie de ma vie. De longues et belles allées de chênes et de platanes entouraient la grande route qui avait l'air de s'étendre indéfiniment à l'horizon. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, j'étais impatiente de voir cet endroit, et curieuse aussi. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de lumière due à l'heure déjà bien avancée de la journée, qui paraissait orange sous les feuilles des arbres. La voiture allait vite. Les battements de mon cœur étaient de plus en plus rapides. J'ouvris la fenêtre, j'inspirais, sentais l'air chaud emplir mes poumons, et une agréable brise se répandis dans la voiture. On vit enfin au loin une pancarte annonçant le nom de la ville. De belles villas avec des jardins simples mais bien entretenus se présentèrent de chaque côté de la route. On arriva dans ce qui s'appelait le centre ville, mais je trouvais que ça ressemblait plutôt à une grande place avec une jolie fontaine et quelques espaces verts oû jouaient, insouciants, des enfants… Je les regardais rire aux éclats et se balancer tour à tour sur des balançoires. Ils me firent sourire, mais celui-ci se dissipa rapidement. Trop rapidement. Car pour l'instant ils sont jeunes, ne connaissent pas encore la dure réalité de la vie, et j'aurai bien aimé ne jamais la découvrir…

Je m'appelle Ella Miller, et je viens d'arriver à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Eh voila ! mon prologue et mon premier chapitre est terminé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce qu'il faudrait améliorer éventuellement !

Gros bisous mes petites bulles !

signé Bubble Stark XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec la suite mes petites bulles ! toujours aussi contente d'avoir de gentils commentaires ! Après réflexion j'ai décidé de plus espacer mes paragraphes histoire qu'ils ne soient pas tous collés ! J'espère que je vous fait rêver avec mes passages poétiques, je prends énormément de plaisir à les écrire !

j'espère que pour l'instant ma fiction vous plaît, et sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivant!

A bientot mes petites bulles, Signé Bubble Stark

CHAPITRE II : Bienvenue à Beacon Hills !

En traversant la ville, nous passâmes devant un beau bâtiment quoiqu'assez ancien en pierres taillées sur lesquelles poussaient du lierre à cause de la vieillesse de la construction. Toutefois la batisse avait l'air accueillante.

-Tiens regarde ! Tu vois le bâtiment là ? C'est le lycée ou tu iras à partir de la semaine prochaine. Tu vas voir, il paraît que c'est un très bon établissement et que les professeurs sont excellents! Me dirent mes parents d'une voie enjouée.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit que j'allais reprendre bientôt ? Demandais-je sur un ton de reproche.

-Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter plus, déjà que le déménagement est un grand changement… on ne voulait pas t'imposer ça en plus de tout le reste ! M'expliqua ma mère.

-Oui je comprends… Mais la prochaine fois prévenez moi quand même s'il vous plaît ! Répliquais-je.

-Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons, Ella. Nous essayons de faire au mieux pour toi ma chérie. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte, me dis mon père d'un ton sec en me regardant sévèrement à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture.

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je me taise, mais pour montrer mon énervement, je poussais un long soupir d'agacement.

Après avoir traversé le lycée, nous continuâmes de rouler. Sur un banc à ma gauche j'aperçus un garçon. Il avait l'air assez grand, brun, les cheveux courts et portait une chemise à carreaux rouges, noirs et bleus. Celle-ci lui allait très bien d'ailleurs. Il était occupé à lire un livre (tiens, c'est la première fois que je voyais un garçon lire avec autant d'attention.) mais je n'arrivais pas à lire le titre. Alors que je le regardais, il leva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens pendant une seconde. Pendant une seconde le monde cessa d'exister, pendant une seconde le temps s'est arrêté. Sentant que le rouge me montait au visage je détournai très rapidement le regard. Mais quand je me décidais enfin à l'observer à nouveau je fus étonnament surprise car je constatais qu'il me fixait toujours. Puis le feu passa au vert, alors nous reprîmes la route. J'espère que je pourrai le revoir, et surtout que je m'en souviendrai jusqu'à demain...Peut être même qu'il sera dans mon lycée ?

Je continuais à rêver de ce mystérieux inconnu quand la voiture s'arrêta, nous venions d'arriver… Enfin...J'avais passé une nuit affreuse, et m'étais réveillée avec des courbatures comme si j'avais couru toute la nuit, mes draps étaient trempés et je suais. Le plus bizarre fut que je ressentis au niveau de ma hanche droite une douleur atroce, insoutenable. Lorsque je relevais mon pyjama en grinçant des dents, j'aperçus avec horreur une plaie béante à cet endroit, du sang séché était fixé sur la blessure. Je décidai alors de ne pas en parler à mes parents et appliquai un pansement pour dissiper la douleur lancinante. Je devais m'être fait mordre par un animal (un chien peut être mais dans ce cas comment aurait-il fait pour entrer dans la maison ? Je n'en avais aucune idée…) car on voyait très distinctement la trace des dents bien distincte sur ma hanche. Je me mis en tête de ne plus y penser et cette technique avait l'air de marcher puisque la douleur se raréfiait au fil de la journée. A peine arrivée, j'étais pressée de découvrir notre nouveau chez-nous.

Le lotissement où se trouvait notre maison s'appelait « The Golden Lion », nom plutôt original. Je devais avouer que cet endroit était vraiment beau. Les maisons n'étaient pas alignées comme dans la plupart des résidences, elles avaient toutes un grand jardin avec des arbres, et pour plus de confort et de vie privée des haies faites de buissons hauts et taillés entouraient chaque habitation. Notre maison était plus grande que ce que j'imaginais. La façade, peinte en beige et blanc donnait un aspect chaleureux et accueillant. De beaux volets marron et de grandes fenêtres décoraient les murs extérieurs. Au rez de chaussé on pouvait voir une baie vitrée, pour nous faire pleinement profiter de la lumière du jour. Dans notre jardin se trouvait une petite fontaine, où des oiseaux venaient s'abreuver en toute tranquillité. Je sortis de la voiture, les jambes engourdies à force de toujours rester assise. Une atmosphère agréable se ressentait dans cette ville, on s'y sentait tout de suite en sécurité. Il ne faisait pas froid, un léger vent semblait balayer les bons moments passés en été et accueillait l'automne par sa douce fraîcheur. J'aidais du mieux que je pus mes parents et les déménageurs avant de monter dans ma chambre. J'avais la chance d'en posséder une spacieuse, celle-ci était vraiment magnifique. Les meubles essentiels étant déjà installés, j'arrangeai tout de même mon lit, et m'occupai ensuite d'apporter mes cartons.

Ellipse de quelques heures.

Après manger, je décidai de passer la soirée à terminer de ranger mes affaires. Une fois que j'eus fini, je m'allongeai sur mon lit mais à peine posai-je la tête sur mon oreiller, m'endormis aussitôt… Je ne retins qu'une chose cette nuit, et ce fut une des seules fois de ma vie où il m'est arrivé de rêver de quelque chose et de m'en souvenir. Un nom, m'est apparu et j'ignore pourquoi je l'ai entendu et à qui il est.

J'ignore dans quelle partie de mes souvenirs il appartient. Je ne sais même pas si je rencontrerai un jour cette personne, et si elle a à voir avec mon passé. Ce nom, c'est Derek Hale…

Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impression... que croyez vous qu'il va se passer prochainement?

J'ai hâte de poster la suite ! gros bisous à vous, si des éléments ou ma façon d'écrire ne va pas dites le moi !


End file.
